Casey Emerson Part Two The Tribe
by Lotr030201
Summary: It's 2008. Sam's missing. Casey is back and has to help out her cousin's kids, Chris and Nicole. Nicole begins to act strange, and when Casey and Edgar run into each other, tension grows. But so does love, once again. Rated T, maybe M. Edgar/OC. R&R! Thx
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The year was 2008. It has been 21 years ever since the incident in Santa Carla. Sam was missing. My twin brother, the one who I was always so close to, was missing. Grandpa died about 10 years ago. Mom still lived in Santa Carla. Edgar and I married in had two kids-a boy and a girl. The boy was the oldest. He was born in 1992. We named him Nathan. The girl was born in 1993. We named her Autumn. They were sixteen and fifteen years of age. But, back in 2006, Edgar and I divorced.

Right now, I was waiting for my cousin Zak's kids. I had my hair cut to my shoulders, and straightened. Those poofy years of mine had left long ago. I wore a tank-top and jeans. There was a knock on the door. Figured I outta be here when Chris and Nicole arrived.

"Coming." Said Jillian, my cousin-in-law. She opened the door. "Oh, my goodness, look at you." She said.

"Hi. Hey, Aunt Jillian." Chris said. My hands flew up to my mouth in shock. When I had last seen them, Chris and Nicole were about five or six.

"I wasn't expecting you for ages. You're so early!" Jillian said. _That's why I have a cellphone and they contacted me, dumbass_. I thought. I didn't like Jillian. Honest to God.

"We didn't know how long it would take."

"The last time I saw you, you were this high."

"I drank my milk."

"Come here. You drank your milk, you silly..." Jillian pulled Chris into a hug. I stood.

"Hey." I said. Chris pulled away from Jillian's hug, and ran towards me. He hugged me like a python would. Chris led me out to the front.

"And Nicole." Jillian said. "Come here, come here. Let me look at you." She hugged the young girl, who looked so much like Zak's wife, Amanda. "You're so beautiful. You—You look so much like your Mom. It's totally blowing my mind."

"Thanks." Nicole said, not meeting Jillian's eyes. She looked at me, and then gave me a quick hug.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry that I didn't—" Jillian began tearing up. _Oh, God_, I thought.

"Oh, that's okay, Aunt Jillian." Chris said.

"Didn't know—" Jillian continued anyway.

"Aunt Jillian." Nicole said.

"Thank you." Chris said.

"Look at me." Jillian wiped her eyes. "Let's get you guys situated." She took some keys off of the hook on her wall, and led us to where Chris and Nicole were going to be staying. "So this is what we call in the business "a diamond in the rough". It's got great bones, but it could use a little sprucing up." She opened the door to the small house. "There we go. So there's the kitchen over there and some storage over there. Sleeping space here, living—Come this way. Half-bath through there, and it creates a very nice rustic-y charm, feng-shui-type flow that leads us straight out to—Come on."

The place looked horrible. It looked like a rundown piece of shit with stuff all over the place.

"—This out to here." Jillian continued. She opened the back door. "There we go. Ta-da!" she said. "Beautiful. Just watch that step there. So lots of fresh air—" there was some weird kid banging something on a piece of metal.

"What the fuck..?" I muttered. Chris, Nicole, and I looked at each other.

"Scat. Scat." Jillian told the boy, who didn't move. There was an old guy on a beat up couch. "Just ignore the old guy. I was thinking 650 a month, how does that sound?"

For this piece of shit? You have _got _to be kidding me.

"Six-fifty?" Chris asked.

"I know, I know. I could be getting at least 800, but what am I gonna do? Charge you guys full price? You're family."

"If they're family, then you should let them stay free." I said. "Makes sense to me."

"Casey," Jillian said. "We have to make money in the business. It's the lowest I can go."

"Well, it sounds good." Chris said. Jillian walked up to him.

"It is so great having you both here." She said, giving Chris a hug. She gave Nicole one next. "Here's the keys. Remember, Jillian with a J." Jillian said, and then left. Nicole glared at her brother, and then took her money back. I guess they made a bet. We walked into the shabby home.

"I thought she was gonna let us stay here for free." Nicole said.

"Well, yeah. So did I." said Chris. Nicole looked at the microwave, and messed with it.

"Does this even work?"

"Yeah, I'm sure it's fine. Plug it in, dust it off."

"It doesn't work."

"It's just like the rest of the house. A piece of shit." I said. Chris picked something up.

"Hey, guys." He said. "Check this out." It was a pair of deer antlers. We started laughing.

"Oh, my God." Nicole said. Chris put the antlers up to his head, and acted like a deer. "We're gonna put this up right now. These have got to go up." Nicole took them, and placed them on the all.

"It's a safety hazard. Right there on that nail, right there."

"Oh, oh, wait. There?" Nicole put them up, and looked at them. "Now this place has everything." She said. She looked around. "Chris, where are we gonna sleep?"

"No, no, no. There's a bedroom back there, and we have that futon." Chris said. "Maybe we can pick up another futon, used, or something, for right over there."

"Ew." I said.

"A futon? A used futon?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah."

"Great. Yeah. You know, I bet this is just like college, only not cool."

"You know what? Maybe, uh, we'll get out of here for a little bit, okay? We can unpack later. Let's go."

"I'll catch up with you guys; I gotta go get Nathan and Autumn." I said.

```~~~LATER~~~```

I stopped the car outside of a surfboard store. Nicole was leaning against the wall. The first one out of the two kids to get out of the car was Nathan. He looked exactly like Edgar, except that he had my eyes. Autumn looked like me, except she had Edgar's eyes.

"Hey, you wouldn't happen to have the time?" some boy asked Nicole as we walked into the shop.

"Um... Uh... You're actually wearing a watch, so..." I heard Nicole say, before I blocked them out. Some boy walked up to Chris, who was looking at some boards.

"You're Chris Emerson, right?" the boy asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, what's your name, man?" Chris asked.

"Alex." The boy said, and they shook hands. "Dude, it's too back you got kicked off the circuit." We all knew about that. Zak and Amanda got in a car crash, killing them instantly. After that, Chris broke down. "You wer the most amazing surfer since Slater, since Powers, man. You, like, totally screwed that guy up."

"Thanks dude, I appreciate that." Chris said.

"Wanna check something real? Check out the Frog Brothers' shop."

"Actually, I'm looking for some work."

"I got the place pretty much handled."

"Uh, yeah, I know, I can tell. You seem really busy, but, uh, I was looking to shape."

"Well, in that case, yeah, check out Frog Brothers, man. He's the only real shaper we have around here."

"Where's his shop at?"

"Man, it's in the ass-end of nowhere, but I'll draw you a map." Alex said.

"We just came from Dad's. Now we gotta go again." Nathan groaned.

"Oh, please. You won't be there that long." I told him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

We drove up to Edgar's trailer. I remember when we had first gotten married-in 1991-and Edgar had bought a house. Now, he just had a trailer.

I didn't pick the kids up here, per say. But I did pick them up where they were waiting at the bus-stop. Edgar was there, but we didn't really talk. He said goodbye and then told the kids to behave. There were all these anti-vampires signs. Even now it still freaked me out. We stopped, and had a good view of the trailer. It was small, had a large cross on a door that said Frog Brothers and then had a ring of salt all around it. I got out of the car, and walked over to Nicole and Chris's car.

"Okay, call me crazy, but do you really think anyone who lives here would be able to pay you to shape?" Nicole asked. Chris looked at her.

"It doesn't hurt to try." Chris got out of the car, and knocked on the door. When Edgar didn't answer, Chris jogged back to the car.

"Okay, can we go?" Nicole asked.

"No. Hand me a piece of paper and a pen." Chris said. Nicole looked at him, but did it anyway.

"Why?"

"Just in case he doesn't have a phone, I want him to know where to find me." Chris wrote the address down, and walked back up to the trailer.

"Oh, yes. Yes, leave our address at the creepy _Texas Chainsaw Massacre _trailer. It's a good plan." Nicole was being very sarcastic when she said this. Chris rolled his eyes, and stuck his address in the cross. I walked back over to my car, where Autumn and Nathan were.

"Guys, I want you to go home with Chris and Nicole. I'll stay here." I told them. The two got out, and walked to Chris and Nicole's car.

"Is it okay if we go to your house?" Autumn asked.

"Uh, sure. I guess." Nicole said. Chris got back in the car, and looked at the two. Autumn waved.

"Hi, how you doing?"

"We're going home with you." Nathan said.

"Uh, okay." Chris said. I looked in his window.

"I'm sorry, but I really need to be here alone." I said.

"Hey, Aunt Case, it's cool." Chris said. He looked at Nicole. "I still think it's nicer than our place." He laughed. Then, they left. I saw the blinds in Edgar's trailer open and then close, and thought about walking up to the door. I did, and knocked on it.

"Edgar. Edgar, open the door. It's me. Casey."

"What do you want?" I heard from inside.

"I just want to talk to you. Just open the door... Please." I took the slip of paper out of the cross. "You have mail."

Edgar still didn't open the door.

"Edgar." I said. "Edgar, if I was a vampire, I wouldn't be out here in the sun. Or I wouldn't have picked up the kids. Now open this goddamned door."

The door swung open. I handed Edgar the slip of paper. "Hi." I said. Edgar took the paper, and then looked at it. He placed it on the counter, and walked away from the door. I walked in, and sat on the couch, just looking at my ex-husband. He had tattoos on both sides of his neck, his hair was cut short, and he still wore a red bandana. He wore a black shirt and cameo pants and army boots.

"What are you doing here?" Edgar asked me.

"I came here with Chris and Nicole, and I also kinda wanted to...you know...check up on you. Ever since that incident back in '05—"

"Please don't mention that."

"Sorry. Besides, I have to tell you something." I wringed both of my hands since it was difficult to say. Edgar sat down next to me. It felt like old times. Like before we divorced. I felt so safe and secure, and didn't or care when I leaned on his shoulder and he placed his arm around me.

"What?"

"It's Sam. He's gone."

"What do you mean by 'gone'? Do you mean d—?"

"Missing. Sam's missing. He's been missing since late last year. I think he might have turned." I looked up at him. Lucky bastard. All these years of vampire hunting have been really good to him. I wanted to kiss him, but didn't. Instead, I just sat there.

```~~~LATER~~~```

I walked in to see Nicole and Chris moving a couch. Chris sat down on it as Nathan put in his iPod.

"And what do you think the state of the shower is?" Nicole asked.

"Not good." Chris said, looking at her.

"I think I'm gonna give it a shot." Nicole took her stuff, and went into the bathroom. Chris ran his fingers through his hair, and then walked outside. I sat next to Nathan.

"Did you and Dad talk?" he asked. I looked at him.

"Yeah." I said. "I told him about Sam. Since he used to be his brother-in-law, I figured he ought to know. Besides, they're best friends."

```~~~LATER~~~```

"Can I come?" Nicole asked.

"No, I don't think it's a good idea." Chris said. He had just gotten invited to a surf party, hosted by Shane Powers. I remember when Autumn used to have the hots for him.

"Why not?"

"I don't know. A gut feeling I have, I don't know. I just met this guy."

"Oh, please. You had a poster of him on your wall in high school."

"So I wanna go hang out at his house? He's—He's kind of a...weirdo."

"Weird is good."

"No, weird is weird, alright? I'm not going anyway, so just save your breath."

"What do you mean you're not going? Chris, what are—? No, get up. Okay? Get up. You need a night out."

"No I don't."

"Okay, I need a night out. Let's go. Get up and—"

There was a knock on the door, cutting Nicole off. Jillian came in.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"I don't know if any of you are busy tonight or not, but I have got _The Goonies_."

Chris and Nicole just looked at her.

"Excuse me?" Nicole asked. Jillian brought out the movie and a Dunkin' Donuts bag.

"_The Goonies_? Oh, my gosh, you mean to say the two of you have never heard of _The Goonies_? You are in for a very serious treat."

"As good as a movie as that is—" I started.

"Oh. Uh, mm... Act-Actually, I mean, that—" Nicole stuttered. "I mean, yeah that sounds fun, but we actually have plans."

"Uh, we're going to a party." Chris said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

We walked up to the house, hearing rock music over the speakers. Around us, people were dancing and having a good time. Nathan and Autumn were back at my place. I didn't want them coming, because I didn't know what was going to happen here. I saw two chicks kissing, making me gag.

"It's not gonna be that bad." Nicole reassured.

"Talk to me after I have a drink." Chris said.

"...And it's Chris-fucking-Emerson and his hot piece-of-ass sister, Nicole?" said a guy.

"Let's go." Nicole said.

"What the fuck are you guys doing here?" the guy asked.

"Shane invited us." Chris said.

"No, idiot, here in Luna Bay. What? Are you fucking stalking me?"

"We live here now."

"Great. Hey, maybe we can get together again, Nicole."

"You bar-bitching for him? Is that your new job?"

"Not you, maybe your hot sister, though." The man and Chris began arguing.

"Why don't you stop being such an ass?" Nicole remarked.

"Ooh, yeah! That's right. Walk away." The man said as we started to leave. "Nicole, you're looking good, you've really grown into yourself."

Nicole looked at him. "Fuck off!"

"Call me!"

"I told you this was a bad idea." Chris said.

"Just forget about him." Nicole said. "He's just trying to get to you."

"I don't care about him. I'm not staying at the fucking party. Let's go."

"Chris. No, that's stupid. We just got here. I don't wanna go anywhere, Chris. I wanna stay and have a good time, okay? I'm not a kid anymore."

"I know you're not, alright, but you're still my responsibility, so let's go."

"Okay, I won't get in trouble, okay? I promise. I'll take care of myself, Aunt Casey will take care of herself, and you take care of yourself. Okay?" we saw a girl by the fire checking Chris out. "Okay, okay, don't look now, but that little hottie over there by the fire is giving you all kinds of love. Have fun." And then Nicole left. I smiled, and left Chris's side. I walked over to the margarita stand, and took one. The bastard from before was gone. I walked off, sipping it as I walked. I looked around, and saw Chris follow the dancer into the house. I rolled my eyes as I took another sip of the drink. I saw Nicole walk out with Shane, and they drove away on his bike. Later, Chris and the girl came out, both wet. I walked up to Chris.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nicole. I can't find her." Chris said.

"Chris, she's not a baby anymore, you know that." I reminded.

"I know. I hate that."

"I'm sure she's fine. She's with Shane." The dancer girl said. "You know, Shane's a good guy. If I were you, I'd be happy he was into your sister."

We saw Nicole and Shane drive up.

"Hey, get off the bike." Chris said, walking towards them.

"What? Chris." Nicole said. Chris grabbed her by the wrist.

"What's up, buddy?" Shane asked, sounding mellow.

"Get off the bike." Chris said again. He pulled Nicole off.

"Is there a problem?" Shane asked. I shook my head, and walked off after them.

"No, dude, this is between me and my sister, man. Thank you."

"She can handle herself, man. Believe me." Shane said. Chris turned, and punched Shane in the nose.

"Chris!" Nicole screeched. People grabbed Chris, trying to break up the fight.

"Overprotective much?"

"She's my family, asshole."

"Cool it, bitch. Settle down." Said the margarita guy.

"Let him go." Shane said.

"What?"

"Let him go."

Chris, Nicole, and I walked off. Chris looked at Shane.

"Stay the hell away from my sister."

"I can't believe you did that." I muttered.

```~~~LATER~~~```

We were in Chris's car, driving home.

"I knew we shouldn't have gone to that party." Chris said. "I asked you, like, to do two things, and you completely ignore me. Do not hang out with some dude you don't know, and definitely don't go up to his room to go party with the guy."

"Okay, Chris. I get it." Nicole snapped.

"What is that?"

"Stop it."

"Well, you should have just told where you were—"

"That's enough, Chris, stop it. Stop trying to be my Dad." Nicole suddenly leaned forward. "Oh, my God. Oh, my God. Chris, something is seriously wrong with me right now."

"Nothing's wrong with you, you're just drunk."

"Chris, I am not drunk. Something is seriously the matter with me."

"Okay, just hang on a little bit, alright? We're almost home."

"Oh, my Go. Oh, my God, I'm gonna—" Nicole threw up. I covered my nose, thankful I couldn't actually see it. Too bad it was raining, or I would have rolled my window down.

```~~~HOME~~~```

"My stomach." Nicole whimpered. She was leaning on Chris's shoulder as we walked in.

"Look, alright, we're almost there."

"I'm telling you, there is something seriously the matter."

"You're fine, you're fine. You just need a glass of water and some Advil. Alright? You're just drunk." Nicole got off of his shoulder, and held Chris up by the neck. She looked totally demonic. And when she spoke, she sounded possessed.

"I am not drunk. I'm sick."

"Nicole. Nicole."

I looked down, just as Nicole got hit in the head with a surfboard. She fell to the ground, as did Chris.

"Chris Emerson?" the person asked, as he threw down the board. I looked up. It was Edgar. "I'm Edgar Frog. Surfboard shaper and vampire hunter."

I. Fucking. Swooned.

"What?" Chris choked out, rubbing his neck. Edgar pulled out a stake, and aimed it at Nicole.

"Uh-oh," I said.

"Hey, get—" Chris said, getting up, and pushing Edgar away from Nicole.

"What are you doing?" Edgar demanded. Chris slammed Edgar's hand on the door until the stake fell. "Listen to me. You don't know what you're doing. I'm trying to save you; your sister's been infected."

"What are you talking about, man?"

"She's one of the undead."

"Get—" Chris opened the door, and shoved Edgar out. I held my head in my hand. "Get out of my house."

"It's your funeral, pal." Edgar told him, before Chris slammed the door in his face. He placed Nicole on the bed, and covered her with his jacket. I sat on the couch.

"That was dumb." I said. There was knocking on the door. Chris picked up a bat.

"I told you to get the hell out of here, man." He said. But when he opened the door, it was the dancer chick.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi."

"We didn't get to finish what we started."

"Yeah."

"Typical man." I said, and left the room. There was commotion, and the dancer chick was pierced by some antlers, topless. Her blood was everywhere.

And she had fangs.

The chick turned into stone, and blew up. Chris was on the ground.

"What the hell?" I asked.

"I don't know. But some crazy shit just fucking happened." He said, and then looked at the surfboard.

"Good plan." I said. "Go to Edgar."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

We drove up to Edgar's trailer. He was locking something up when Chris and I walked up behind him.

"Hey, man." He said. Edgar took Chris by the shirt, and threw him up against the fence, a metal stake to his neck. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, hey. Whoa. Whoa." I held in my laugh.

"Let's get something straight." Edgar said. "I let you get away with that shit the first time because I understand what it's like to lose a family member to the other side. If that happens again, you're gonna end up on the wrong side of the stake, are we clear?"

"Mm-hm." Chris said.

"Good."

"It's cool, man. Look, I just— I don't understand what's going on, alright? You said my sister was infected?"

"Your sister's become a member of the undead. A nightstalker. A bloodsucker. Nosferatu. Your sister's a suck monkey."

I started laughing. Edgar looked at me.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Suck monkey." I said, and bit my tongue to keep from laughing. Edgar rolled his eyes.

"Dude, that's—That's ridiculous, man."

"Ridiculous? Then what are you doing here?" Edgar went into his trailer. He came back out with a case.

"Look, some crazy shit happened at my place after you left."

"Define 'crazy shit'." Edgar told him. He set the case down, opened it, and examined it.

"Well, this—this chick came into my house and—And she sprouted fangs and then she turned into stone and exploded."

Edgar looked at him. "Now, that's just ridiculous." He said. "Vampires just don't turn into stone and then explode. They have to be pierced through the heart with a sharp object." He went back into his trailer.

"You know, I guess the antlers could have done that. I thought it had to be like a wooden stake or something."

"That's a myth." Edgar came back out, and set another case down. He opened it, and looked at it, making sure everything was there. "Any sharp object will do. As a matter of fact, it doesn't even have to be sharp. It can be a blunt object, as long as it pierces the heart."

"You said my sister was one of them? But how would that happen?"

"One of two ways. Either A, she was bit, or B, she drank the blood of the head vampire."

Chris's face screwed up in disgust.

"Your Uncle Michael did it too. So did Aunt Star." I said. He looked at me like I was nuts. He looked back at Edgar.

"How do you know so much about vampires?"

Edgar just cocked an eyebrow.

```~~~INSIDE~~~```

Edgar threw some books down in front of Chris.

"Comic books, my friend, comic books."

"I ask you for answers, and you give me comic books?" Chris asked. Edgar got in his face.

"Hey. A lot of valuable information can be gained by reading comic books. For example," he opened a comic. "See here? This poor sap's drinking the blood of the head vampire. They like to trick people by putting it into wine bottles." He walked over to the counter, and took out a cup. He put in some crushed garlic, a raw egg, holy water, stirred it up, and then drank it.

"Dude, what are you drinking, man?" Chris asked. I shuddered. Edgar slammed the cup down.

"Frog Juice." He answered, looking at him. "Garlic, holy water, and raw eggs." He wiped his mouth. I shuddered again.

"Okay, look, so what you're saying is, based on a comic book, my sister drank blood, and now she's a vampire."

"Half. She's only half vampire. She won't make the transition to full bloodsucker until she makes her first kill."

"Great." Chris said, unenthusiastically.

"That is great, actually." Edgar said. He sat down in front of him. "Because it means you still have time to save her mortal soul. All you have to do is kill the head vampire before she feeds."

```~~~LATER~~~```

Chris had left. I told him that I'd be right behind him, but stayed longer than intended.

"Thanks for helping him. Really." I said.

"I'm not doing it for anyone's sake, if that's what you mean." Edgar said. He still sat at the table, but didn't look at me.

"I didn't mean that. I'm just glad you are."

I walked over to the table, and sat in front of him. I took his hand. Edgar tensed, but didn't pull back. "Why did we get divorced?" I asked.

"It was your idea." Edgar muttered.

"It was dumb, I'll admit. And I never gave you the ring back..."

"Keep it. I don't want it."

"What about this?" I asked, leaning forward. I kissed him. It had been two years ever since we came close to doing this. We broke apart, and I stood. "I'm sorry." I said. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I don't know what got into me." I headed towards the door. Edgar got up, and grabbed my arm. I turned. He placed his hands behind my ears, and made us both lean forward. We kissed again, this one hotter an passionate than the last one. Then, we were on the couch. How, I don't remember. He placed his hand on my breast as it kept getting hotter and hotter. My hands went under his shirt, and ventured around his chest. Next thing I knew, Edgar had his shirt off, and we were grinding against each other. I hooked my legs around his waist, and his lips left mine. They ventured to my neck, where he proceeded to kiss me. I moaned. My nails dug into his skin when he nibbled on that _one certain spot_. The jerk remembered where it was. I couldn't help it anymore. I had to kiss him again. I pulled his head up, and kissed him. His hand went up my thigh, to my ass, and back down. His hands went to my shirt, and ripped it open, the buttons flying everywhere. His hands were on both of my breasts, over the bra, of course. I let this happen. I let this go on because I wanted it so bad. I wanted more, but my cell phone rang. Both of us looked up.

"Sorry." I said. I reached in my pocket, and took my phone out. "Hello?"

"_Aunt Casey. You need to come. Now_." Chris said. Then he hung up.

"Damn it." I muttered. "Sorry. I have to go."

Edgar sat up, looking disappointed. I got up, and saw all the buttons and Edgar's shirt on the floor. "We made a mess." I said.

"Here, take this." Edgar said, handing me a jacket. I put it on, and buttoned it up. I looked at him.

"Thanks. I'll see you later."

Edgar kissed me, and then pulled away. "Bye." He said. I smiled, waved, and the walked out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"...This is basically one of those, like, good news/bad news scenario things." I heard Chris say as I came in. I closed the door, and they both looked at me. I saw Nicole with no shirt on covering her chest, sitting on the floor and Chris with a cross in his hand.

"Did—Did she...you know...?" I asked.

"No. Thank God." Chris said. He turned back to his sister. "What do you want first?"

"Oh, shit." Nicole said, standing up. "Okay, the bad news."

"Okay, the bad news is that the wine that Shane gave you the other night wasn't wine, alright, it was blood. Shane's blood."

Nicole looked at her older brother like he had lost his mind.

"Right. Okay, Chris, I know you don't like the guy, but, like, that's disgusting." Nicole moved over to the couch. Chris followed her.

"No, and by drinking his blood, you've been turned into a vampire."

"Right. I'm a vampire, Chris. Great. Stop being such an asshole, I'm not a freaking vampire." Nicole put on her shirt, and looked at me. "Nice cameo jacket." She said, sarcastically. I looked down, forgetting that I was wearing Edgar's jacket.

"Oh, yeah. Right." I said, not looking at her.

"I'm not being an asshole, Nicole." Chris walked over to another couch/chair. I couldn't really tell because it was dark. He picked up a mirror and made his way to Nicole. "I know it sounds ridiculous, but take a look." Nicole looked in the mirror. "See anything missing? You."

It was true. I looked in the mirror, and all I could see was myself. Nicole waved her hand, and then went to touch it.

"No." Chris said. "Vampire. You weren't going to make out with that kid, you were gonna eat him."

"There was a kid in here?" I said. Chris didn't answer me. He kept talking to his sister.

"You had fangs and crazy eyes, I saw it all." Nicole sat down. Chris soon followed.

"Okay, the good news better be really fucking good." Nicole said.

"No, the good news is great news, okay? See, right now you're only, like, half of a vampire. Which means you can still be turned back human. As long as Eddie, Aunt Casey, and I kill the head vampire before you feed. So just don't eat anyone."

"What? Who's Eddie?"

"Eddie Frog. He's a vampire slayer."

"I thought he was a surfboard shaper."

"Well, that too."

"Right. Okay."

"And my ex-husband." I said. Chris nodded.

"Family discount." He said.

"Technically, you guys aren't really family, anymore."

"Um, right, so let me just get this straight then." Nicole said. "So you've both teamed up with a surfboard-shaper-slash-vampire-hunter-slash-Aunt Casey's ex-husband so you can kill this guy who I'm totally crushing on, so you can save me from eternal damnation? Is that pretty much it?"

"Yeah." I said.

"Yeah, that's pretty much it." Chris said. Nicole began screaming, and so did Chris.

"No. Calm down, calm down." Chris told her.

"No, Chris, I'm not gonna calm down!"

"No!" Chris shoved the cross in front of him.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Ah!"

"I tried to eat that guy, do you realize that?" Nicole looked crazy. "Do you know what it's like for me to want to drink blood? Do you know how disgusting that is? I'm a vegetarian."

_Sucks for you_, I thought.

```~~~THE NEXT DAY-EDGAR'S TRAILER~~~```

"We're screwed." Edgar muttered, as he went over the maps. "There's just too many places where the nest could be."

I was looking over his shoulder. "I've checked that one out and that one out, thoroughly. They're both deserted. I had weapons just in case, but there was nothing." I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Look, I already told you, Shane's the head vampire." Chris said. "We went to a party at his house a couple nights ago. It's gotta be the nest."

Edgar shook his head. "There's no way that any self-respecting vampire would ever live in a place like that. I mean, they may use it as a lure or a place to feed...but they'd never sleep there. Vampires...always look for a place with a history of human suffering. Deep, dark, dank places. Places that never see the light of day. Places with lots of vermin. Places that smell of rot and earth, and decay."

"Crypt?" I suggested.

"No."

"Maybe... Maybe a..." Chris started. "Graveyard?"

We just looked at him.

```~~~LATER~~~```

"There's no way we can find out where the nest is without you being in their inner circle." Edgar said.

"Well, then that's what I'll do." Chris said. Edgar stood, and walked over to the counter. I sat on the couch. "I'll get back in with them. I'm gonna become one of them."

"Don't be stupid, alright?" Edgar faced him. "They can read your thoughts before you even have them."

"Come on, man. She's family, asshole."

Edgar sat in front of him. "You hit a soft spot there. I know what it's like to lose a sibling. If you're gonna do this, then you have to do it all the way. I mean, you have to be seduced by it. You have to succumb to it. You have to take it all the way to the brink of becoming a full vampire. And then you have to betray them at the last possible moment. Do you think you can really handle that?"

"It's the only way, Eddie." Chris said, after a moment.

"Edgar."

"Sorry, Edgar. You know I'm right."

Edgar got up, and walked a ways. He turned back around. "It's a dangerous game." He said. "And it's one that you're likely to lose. So just know, if you forget your place and you become one of them, I'll be coming for you."

I held my head for a minute. "What am I supposed to do?" I asked. I looked at the two. "I mean, I fought vampires too. Ever since '87. Chris. Do you think I can do this with you?"

Chris looked at me for a second. "I'll need the help..."

"No." Edgar said, as if he were laying down the law. "It's bad enough he's doing it, but you can't."

I looked down, thinking for a second. "I want to. It's for Nicole."

Edgar gave me a pleading look not too. But, being as pigheaded as I am, I was going to do it anyway.

```~~~POLICE STATION~~~```

"Full name." the man said.

"Uh, Nicole Em—Emerson." Chris said. The man typed it in.

"Alright." He said. "We'll call you."

"That's it? Just gonna type her name onto a computer, and hope someone turns her in like a dog pound? Isn't that kind of passive?"

"Son, we have a system."

"Listen, officer, there's gotta be something you can do in the meantime—"

"Sheriff."

"Sheriff, I'm sorry. I'm really worried about her."

"We have a lot of missing persons around here."

"I know. What if they're not missing, you know? If could be something else."

"Son, hit the road. We have a system."

The phone rang, and the Sheriff answered it. "Luna Bay. Sheriff McGraw. Really? How big? Yeah, last week I caught about a 25-pounder..." his words died off as we left.

"Oh, my God. Yeah. That's a system. Talk about what kind of fish you catch." I said, sarcastically.

"Are you sure you want to do the vampire thing?" Chris asked. I looked at him.

"Yes." I said.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

As we walked to the car, we heard someone whistling "In The Hall Of The Mountain King". The headlights flashed.

"Not very helpful, huh? Yeah, I was gonna ask them if they could help us find Lisa. Haven't seen her in a couple of days. Hey, didn't I see her with you last?"

We were walking up to the car. I swear, I couldn't stand this guy.

"Where's my sister, man?" Chris asked.

"Oh, yeah, your sister. Man, I saw her like an hour ago. She looked like she was having a really good time."

"Where the hell is my sister, man?"

"Oh, hey, hey. Relax, little man, okay? Trust me when I tell you this is, right here, a time that you wanna keep your cool, if either of you ever wanna see Nicole again."

"What do you want?"

"It's not what I want, bro, it's what Shane wants. Both of you, get in the car."

Chris and I got in, and the guy drove off. The man began whistling that tune, and then laughed.

```~~~LATER~~~```

The car stopped, and the guy got out. He howled, and then laughed. Chris and I got out of the car and walked forward.

"How is it, ladies?" the guy asked.

"Mr. Vampire Slayer, how you doing? You okay?" Chris asked.

"I'm good." Nicole said. "I'm really good." She was behind Shane, loving all over him.

"Sorry about last night, man."

"You were protecting your sister." Shane said. "I get it. But I'd never do anything to hurt her. In fact, once you understand it a little more, you'll see I've given Nicole a gift. Do you know how much the fear of death has limited you, Chris? The negative impact it's had on your life? You're probably not even aware of it. And I'm not just talking about the fear of your own death, no. Look at what the fear of losing your loved ones has done to you. You've been so worried about losing Nicole, that it's made you paranoid and overprotective. I can take that fear away. I can make you part of a real family, Chris. One that never dies. Kyle's human family wrote him off a long time ago." Shane walked over to the guy who was called Kyle. "They thought he was suicidal. But I saw him for what he truly was. An adrenaline junkie."

Kyle shrugged and the chuckled.

"Erik, well, the less we say about his past, the better." Shane said, walking over to Erik. "We wouldn't wanna make you an accessory after the fact now would we?" Shane walked over to the last guy. "And Jonny boy, well, after you shattered his knee, he was never supposed to surf again. Look at him now."

"Stronger than ever, bro." Jon said.

"But for you to truly understand what we are, Chris, you have to see the world the way we do. You and your aunt both. You, your aunt, and your sister will never grow old, you'll never die, and you'll never know fear again. But you have to take that first step." Shane handed us both skateboards. Everyone was watching us, and then we took the skateboards. Great. I'm fucked.

"And what's that?" Chris asked.

"It's a little something me and the boys came up with." Shane said, as Nicole put his jacket on him.

```~~~LATER~~~```

The majority of the guys were on motorcycles. Chris and I were on the skateboards. The only other person on one was Jon. He went over to the door of the police station, and banged on the glass.

"Warriors." He called. "Come out to play."

We saw the cops run out. Shane did a donut trick on his bike. Jon came back over to us as the cops came out.

"Oh, shit." Chris said.

"Now! Now!" Shane yelled. Chris and I held onto the back of his bike as they took off. The cops were after us. Jon was doing some crazy shit. He grabbed a rope and swung on it, distracting the cops. We got rid of one by making it slam into a trash wall. The remaining two crashed into each other. Chris and I caught up, and we left.

"How do you like that? Hey, on top of the world, Ma." Kyle said. We all walked up to the door. Erik faced us.

"Hold on." He said. "It's a private club, and you two aren't members."

"Not yet, anyway." Shane said.

"Well, what if we say yes?" Chris asked. Shane looked at us.

"Think long and hard about it, you two." He said. "Once you join the tribe, there's no turning back." Then, he left us.

```~~~LATER~~~```

We drove up, with Airbourne's Too Much, Too Young, Too Fast playing in the car. Chris stopped the car, and we got out. Jillian stormed out.

"Your check bounced." She said.

"No, it's um—I switched some money from one account to the other, so—" Chris started.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Save your bull for your buddies. I'm gonna need a new security deposit immediately. And it's gonna need to be in the form of a cashier's check or a money order. You know, maybe this is my fault. Maybe I gave you guys the wrong impression."

"Come on, Aunt Jillian, it's not a big deal. Just wait, like, two days."

"Just let me finish. Just let me finish. Could you please take your sunglasses off? I can't talk to you unless I can see your eyes." Chris took off his glasses. "Look, I didn't want you guys to feel like I was trying to step in and act like your parents, but that doesn't mean you can just go crazy around here. I saw your sister had a guy over last night. How old is she?"

"She's almost, like, 18."

"That means she's 17 years old. And you both coming and going all hours of the day and night... You know, I have a reputation to think of, I—I realize I am not your mother, but—But you—doesn't mean you can behave like this on my property."

"Alright, we're sorry."

"Yeah, me too. Partying all night, sleeping all day. You three need to quit acting like a few vampires."

Chris and I just went into the shitty house.

"This is ridiculous." Chris said. He went into the room, and we fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

There was a car horn honking. It brought me out of my dream. Chris and I got up, and headed outside. We had surfboards, and got in with Shane and his group. I saw a window move, and knew that Jillian, the nosy bitch, was watching us.

"You're sharking it, man, you're sharking it." Said Jon to Kyle.

"Who wants some?" Kyle asked, after taking a big drag.

"Now you ask?" Jon said, taking it.

"Where we headed?" Chris asked.

"Devil's Reef." Shane answered. "I hear it's firing right now."

"We're paddling out tonight?"

"Yeah, why not?"

It was nighttime, stupid.

"There's no moon, bet we're not gonna see anything." Chris told him. Everyone laughed. "What, you guys have night vision or something?"

"What kind of night vision fuck are you chatting about, boy?" Erik asked. He seemed to have something like a Jamaican accent. I couldn't place it.

"Can't you turn yourselves into bats?"

"Way too many movies, bro." Jon said.

"Yeah, we don't have night vision, Chris." Shane said.

"Bats, they don't actually have night vision either, they have, uh, sonar." Kyle said.

"You know what, Chris? You're half right. Like I told you before, we do see things differently." Kyle took a drink. "Kind of like you're about to." Kyle handed the flask to Shane, who took a drink. "After you have a little taste of this." Nicole took a drink, and then handed it to Chris. Chris took it, and then took a drink. Everyone cheered him on. Some even banged on the car. Chris handed the flask to me. I looked at it before I took it, and then looked inside. Closing my eyes, I took a big swig, and heard cheering going on around me. I swallowed the blood, and felt a change. A weird change. An awkward change.

And somehow, I liked it.

Everything spun for a minute, and then Erik said something. Chris and I smiled. Kyle and Jon laughed.

"You haven't seen anything yet." Shane told us.

"No, you ain't. You're not done yet." Said Erik.

"Wait till you see the girls we got waiting for us at the reef, bro." Jon said.

Sorry, I don't roll that way.

"It's gonna be crazy, bro. Crazy."

```~~~DEVIL'S REEF~~~```

We were surfing for a while, and then came to shore. Everyone was having a good time.

"Alright, my turn." Kyle said. He took something from the girl, and drew on her.

"Did you ever think of getting your own thing?" Erik asked.

"Did you ever hear of shutting the hell up?"

"You mind yourself, boy. Mister, ease off. Alright, enough." Kyle started cheering. "What? What, what?"

"Camera, please." Kyle said. Jon threw him the camera. He caught it. "Alright, girls. Show me something that I can't find on YouTube."

A girl stood, and lifted her top, flashing everyone.

"That's what I'm talking about." Kyle said. "What about you, sweet thing? You really gonna let her step you up like that?"

"No." the girl said, unzipping her pants. She pulled down her pants and her underwear, and showed him her ass. Jon kissed it. I wrinkled my nose, thinking that these girls are crazy. Next to me, Chris was sitting next to a really sweet blonde girl, and they were making out.

"Oh, yes, that's sexy, but still that's something that I can see on my _Girls Gone Wild _box set, so," Kyle said. "...I dare you guys to kiss."

"Double dare?" A girl asked.

"Double dare."

The girl kissed the one that lifted up her top.

"Oh, fuck, are you seeing this? Seriously, watch."

"Guys?" Shane said.

"Oh, hey." Jon muttered.

"We're out of here."

"Where are you going?" Chris asked, standing. I stood too.

"Back to our place, for a drink."

"We'll come with you."

"No, hang back, you two, there's plenty for you to do here. Well, maybe not Casey."

I glared.

"Besides," Shane continued. "This is Nicole's time."

The couple then left.

"Just have a seat." Kyle said. Chris and I sat back down.

"Attaboy. Attagirl." Jon said. We watched as Shane and Nicole left. "So, check this out. Do you know that salt water and blood are basically the same thing? It's true. There's a French biologist that did this experiment on a stray dog around the turn of the century. He drained all of the blood out of the dog, and replaced it with diluted seawater, and everybody thought that this dog was gonna die. Except the dog didn't. What they found is that all the missing blood had regenerated. The saltwater became blood. And after that, the dog was more alive and vibrant than it ever had been before. The dog went on to live a long and very healthy life."

They were passing around the flask again. He kissed the girl, and then handed Chris the flask.

"To long life, Chris." He said. Chris took it, and drank some.

"Let me try some of that." The girl next to him said.

"Oh, hey. I don't think you'll find it too much to your liking. You might wanna just stick with the beer."

Everyone laughed. The girl took a drink of her beer, and then looked at Jon.

"So what exactly was the point of your very long and boring story, Jon?" she asked.

"Basically, what he's trying to say is, we're vampires." Kyle said. The girls laughed.

"Ooh. Scary."

"No, but seriously." Jon said. He hid his face, and came out looking like an animal. "We're vampires." He said, in a demented voice. Everyone started turning, and eating the girls except for Chris and myself. The one girl that was kissing him was screaming, trying to leave.

"No, no, no." Chris said. Chris looked at the girl.

"Do it." Jon said. Chris and I fought back as we started vamping out. "Do it!"

"Run. Go. Come on." Chris said, and Chris, the girl, and I took off. Jon came, and knocked us down. He leaned over the girl, and Chris and I tried to get him off, but he knocked us away. The girl screamed, and Jon silenced her as I heard a sickening sound of a bone crack.

"You're fucked up." Jon said. "Shane's not around to save your asses, and I've pretty much had it with your attitudes." Jon went over to Chris, and began kicking him. "Guess you think I'm kidding you, bud," he said, as Erik and Kyle walked up. "But it ain't so. Where's Shane now bi—? Fuck." He said when Chris punched him. He leaped at him, and Chris shoved a branch though him. Chris and I looked at each other as Jon began vomiting blood. He fell, and white foam came out of his mouth. Kyle whooped after Jon was dead.

"Ain't got no fucking stick now, do you?" he said. Erik growled. "Come on, let's finish this."

"Hey!" we heard. Erik and Kyle turned as Chris and I looked up. It was Edgar. He had two stakes in his hands. "Who ordered the stake?" he turned the stakes to where the parts that went through the vampires were sticking up. Erik and Kyle took off. "Are you cool?"

"Yeah, we're cool." Chris answered.

"I said, are you cool? Show me your teeth."

"I said I'm cool." Chris and I said.

"And I said, show me your teeth."

Chris and I ran up there, and Chris had Edgar by the shirt. I stood back, baring my teeth.

"We. Are. Cool." Chris said.

"Yeah, I can see that." Edgar said, showing no emotion.

"We don't have time for this shit, Eddie. We have to get to the nest and get my sister before she feeds."

"That's what I'm talking about."

Chris let Edgar go, and we walked off.

"I hate fucking vampires." Edgar said, following us.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

We were in the truck. Edgar was speaking in Latin.

"What are you doing, man?" Chris asked.

"I'm turning this into holy water." Edgar explained. "I'm a minister."

"You're a minister?"

"Yup. I got ordained online. I'm officially recognized by the International Association of Online Ministers as the Honorable Reverend Edgar Frog, the vampire hunter."

"Did you study for that?"

"No. I went to the website, filled out a couple forms, and clicked "Ordain Me". Now, before going into battle, there's a few things that you need to be briefed on. First of all, when a vampire buys it, it's never a pretty sight. No two bloodsuckers go out the same way. Some yell and scream. Some go quietly. Some explode. Some implode. But all will try to take you with them. As far as your arsenal of vamp artillery: We got stakes. Got some wooden ones, got some metal ones, and some carbon fibers. I like the resins, because they're light and easy to handle. That said, there's nothing as good as the old-fashioned, classic wood job. Safe, sturdy, reliable. Next we have my air-propelled-rocket grenade launcher for holy-water balloons. This is my baby. Don't touch it."

I reached over to try and touch it. Edgar smacked my hand away.

We also have one of these." Edgar continued. He held up a rope with garlic. "You know how to use this right?"

"Yeah, totally." Chris said.

"Okay, good."

"No, dude, I have no idea what that is."

Edgar just looked at him. "It's a garlic bolo. Nevermind, I'll hold onto this one." He put on his bandana. "Let's go kill some vampires."

```~~~LATER~~~```

We drove up to the cave, and got out.

"They know we're here." Edgar said. We walked up to the door that opened itself. Edgar looked at us, nodded, and we walked inside, the door closing. We down some stairs, and looked around. "You smell that? Smells like fungus or death. It's vampire BO."

We walked on, looking at every nook and cranny. Edgar did some sign language at one point. I knew what he was saying, but Chris was clueless.

"What?" he asked. Edgar did it again. "What the hell you talking about?"

"Just follow me."

We walked off. We heard Chris yell, and then he was gone. Edgar looked around.  
"Chris." He said. "Chris. Chris. Shit. What part of "stay together" don't you understand?"

We continued. Edgar seemed paranoid when he walked, but this was usual. He sniffed.

"I smell ugly." He said. I heard Kyle hooting. He did it again. "Chris. Come on, Chris."

"Chris isn't here, Eddie." we heard. "But your brother is."

"Where are you?" Edgar snapped, the anger boiling inside of him. Lights broke above us. Kyle came up, hooting. "Yup, it's ugly." Edgar said, when he saw him. He threw the garlic bolo, and Kyle ducked.

"Missed." He said. Edgar fired up his 'baby', which was the grenade launcher. He shot it, and Kyle's head exploded, his blood going on us.

"Pop goes the weasel." Edgar said, and shook his hands to get the blood off. I walked off, and into a room, and saw Chris.

"Aunt Casey." He said. I put a finger up to my lips. Shane came down, vamped out.

"Chris. Casey." He said. We looked at him. "Welcome."

Chris went to attack him, and shoved Shane into the wall. They began to fight. Shane threw him into a shelf that had glass and stuff on it.

"Chris." He said, taking off his jacket. Chris was vamped out too. "I've been waiting to meet someone like you for quite some time, Chris." He held Chris up by his shirt. I hid and watched. "Someone that would push the boundaries, someone that would challenge me." He put him down. "I saw that in you."

"Chris." We heard. Nicole walked in, vamped out. "I don't wanna lose my brother."

"Come on," Shane said. "Taking in someone's essence, consuming living human blood, that's the real rush."

They looked at Nicole, and then Chris spat in Shane's face. Shane threw Chris into the air, making him flip three times and then land on the coffee table. I went up to fight, but Shane just ended up throwing me into the couch.

"No!" Nicole yelled. "Shane!"

Shane walked over to Chris, who was on the now broken coffee table. He kicked him and then started punching him.

"No! Shane! Stop! You're killing him! Shane!" Nicole yelled, trying to pull Shane off of Chris. Shane knocked her down, and then kicked Chris. "No!" he began punching him again, and then stopped. It was Nicole. Shane faced her, a wooden stake going through his chest.

"Nicole. Why?" he asked.

"He's family, asshole." Nicole said. Shane grabbed her, and pulled her forward, trying to make the stake stab her. "Shane. Shane stop."

Then, Shane was beheaded by Chris. Nicole screamed as his blood got on her. She ran to her brother, as Shane's body went to the ground, on fire. A light came from it, and Chris held Nicole close. Nicole left Chris's side, took off the jacket, and threw it on the burning body.

"Build a man a fire, and he's warm for a day." I heard Edgar say, as he came in. "Light a man on fire, and he's warm for the rest of his life." Edgar walked over to the body, and pulled out the stake that had half of it burned off. He threw it on the couch. I walked up to him, and kissed him. We pulled away. "You'll be getting a bill for my services." He said, and the two of us walked out, leaving Chris and Nicole just standing there.

```~~~LATER~~~```

We drove up to the house.

"Thanks, Eddie." Chris said.

"Hey, it's what I do." Edgar said. "And it's Edgar."

Chris, Nicole, and I got out. The kid from earlier, Evan, sat up from the back.

"Hey, is it-?" he asked. Nicole looked at him. "Is it cool if I call you sometime?"

"Uh.." Nicole said. "Okay." We walked in as I heard Evan go,

"Yes!" and then as Edgar drove away, "Whoo-hoo!"

We walked into the house, and got three beers out of the fridge. We drank some, and then sat on the couch. The door slammed open. It was Jillian.

"This is completely unacceptable." She said. "I know exactly what you've been up to. I am telling you, it has to stop right now. I will not stand by and watch two young people that I care about fall into this trap, you hear me? Casey, you're supposed to be setting an example!" Jillian went to leave, but turned. "So, if I so much as see one seed, or catch one whiff of reefer—and believe me, I know what it smells like—I'm calling the cops. No warning. We are talking zero tolerance, you got that?" we nodded. "End of discussion."

Then, she left. We just took a drink from our beers.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

It was late at night. Edgar and I were in a park. He said he got a call, and we were waiting.

"Cut the theatrics!" Edgar yelled. "I know you're out there! Show yourself."

Silence, and then a sound of a metal gate closing. Edgar took a stake that he had on his back, and held it out. "That's a good way to get yourself staked, Sam." He said.

"Easy there, compadre." Said a drawling voice. It was Sam. I jumped. He seemed, different. "After all the shit that you pulled? I think you can at least hear me out, I mean I feel like you owe me that."

"Don't—" I started.

"Shh!" Edgar commanded. I was wide-eyed. "You really expect me to act like nothing ever happened?" he asked Sam.

"No, I've already forgiven you, its water under the bridge." Sam walked out into the light. He had gone completely gothic. And vamped.

"Holy shit!" My hand flew to my mouth. He spotted me.

"Casey." He said, smirking. "You brought company."

"You can't have her!" Edgar yelled. "You don't want it going down like this."

"Oh, it's going down like this."

"I'm warning you."

"Hey, I'm trembling."

They both yelled, and the fight had begun. Sam threw Edgar into a tree, and Edgar fell. He ran at my twin, the stake in his hand.

"Don't make me." He said. Sam's eyes widened in recognition and fear.

"Don't, Edgar. Please." He said. Edgar started to soften, and Sam pushed him off. Mt twin came towards me, and we fought. I brought out my stake, and slashed his arm, making him back up.

"Please Sam. Don't do this." I pleased. Sam went to bite me, and Edgar tackled him to the ground.

"You wouldn't." Sam said, scared at what Edgar had in his hand.  
"Try me." Edgar replied. He began to pierce the stake into Sam's heart. Sam grabbed his arm, and tried to bite him. Edgar ripped his arm loose, and stuck the stake into Sam's heart, the blood getting all over him and making my twin scream. Then, he was dead.

My twin was gone.

No more Sam.

My twin had turned, and this is where it got him, just like Kyle, Jon, Erik, and Shane. Well, at least he won't be lonely.


End file.
